


连萧民国au之困兽（abo）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强攻强受, 重口, 黑化车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	连萧民国au之困兽（abo）

正文：  
连城璧细细抚过手中的照片，上面的男人笑得跋扈，依旧是一双标志性的桃花眼，薄情的唇，看起来却像是一只狼，一只凶猛又桀骜的狼。  
“真是许久不见呢，萧桑……”低低的呢喃声响起，连城璧几乎快要抑制不住内心的波动。  
自那日一别，他找了他好多年，却是音讯全无，某一段时间他还以为他已经战死在战场上，谁知命运兜兜转转，又将他送回了他的面前。  
激烈的情绪瞬间让属于ALPHA的气息迸发开来，强大的信息素味道充斥了整个窄小的办公室，让身为传令兵的BETA都有些站立不稳，他不由退后几步，吞吞吐吐的道：“长官，那个，情报处正等着你下处决令。”  
“我知道了，通知情报处将犯人转到我这里来，我要亲自审问。”连城璧随口应了声，抓起椅子上的大衣披上，向监狱走去。  
蜿蜒掠过黑暗的回廊，来到一处狭小的囚室，连城璧终于又看见了那个人，修长又矫健的身躯被捆缚在刑架上，身上衣不蔽体，血迹斑斑，看起来异常的惨烈。  
大概是用了刑，连城璧默默的想，对于情报处那帮人来说，难得碰到一个重量级人物，想要撬开他的口也是无可厚非的，只是……不该动我的人。  
“你们都出去，把他放下。”连城璧淡淡的开口，却看见那些人眼中的不满，不由放松了对自身气场的压制，那一刻，强大的ALPHA气息充盈了整个囚室，那些情报处的人不由瑟瑟发抖，勉强把萧十一郎解了下来，有些气势不足的BETA都跪倒在地，被连拖带拉的拽了出去。  
随着铁门哐啷一声的关上，室内变得非常的静寂，安静的环境里那股属于ALPHA的气味越发的鲜明和肆意，也让昏迷中的萧十一郎醒了过来。  
萧十一郎感觉很难受，被拷问过遍体鳞伤的身体依然疼痛非常，手指都被捆缚到麻木，但突如其来那股强大的气息却让身为ALPHA的自己无法忍耐，那是一种自己的领域被侵占被掠夺的感觉，任何ALPHA都无法忍受这样的感觉，他也不例外。  
睁开有些模糊的双眼，萧十一郎意外的看见了一个熟人，一个他放在记忆深处美好如青竹的影子，只是如今的青年却是阴郁孤冷，浑身洋溢着让人很不舒服的气息。  
“是你，连城璧……”萧十一郎叹了口气，当年珍贵的同窗情谊总是让如履薄冰的他咀嚼再三，谁也没想到两人竟会在这样的场景下见面。  
随着视野渐渐明晰，萧十一郎的瞳孔骤然收缩，因为他看见了连城璧身上的衣服，正是一袭军装，原来这就是他们地下党百寻不见的a字号人物。  
昔日亲密无间的两人，如今早已分成敌对的立场，再也回不去了。想到自己为之牺牲的同伴，他眼中的怒气激荡，眼睛也变得猩红一片，一寸山河一寸血，在家国仇恨面前，那些所谓的同窗情谊早已灰飞烟灭，不复存在。  
萧十一郎虽然趴在地上，手臂被牢牢的捆在身后，但他的背依然挺的笔直，那些酷烈的刑罚丝毫没有打断他的脊梁骨，那双濯濯如日光的桃花眼，一眨不眨的看着对方，充斥着满满的仇恨和厌恶。  
连城璧专注的看着萧十一郎，就像多年前一样，不同的是那时的他仰望着意气风发的他，而现在则是俯视，俯视着如此狼狈不堪的他，因为他已经成长的足够强大，强大到可以主宰一切。  
随着连城璧的缓缓接近，那股ALPHA的气息越发浓烈的扑面而来，简直像要压着他的头服从一样，萧十一郎忍不住昂起了脖子，释放出自己更多的信息素加以对抗，即便是阶下囚，他也不想输给任何人，他一向是一个不屈于人下的性子。  
青松翠柏般的气息越发浓郁，娓娓传出，在室内慢慢扩散，然而在碰到连城璧的气场时停滞不前，一个冷冽如冰的声音传来：“十一郎真是一点没变呢，还是这么好胜。”  
不过几步路的距离，连城璧已经来到了跟前，他蹲下身，攫住了萧十一郎的下巴，用指腹在那薄薄的下唇上碾了碾，柔声道：“这么多年不见，我真的很想你，萧桑……”  
他的语气突然变得很温和，柔软的就像春日里摇曳的杨柳，但那暧昧的行径却让萧十一郎的心整个重重的跳了一下，一种莫名的危机感袭来，让身为ALPHA的他忍不住释放更多的信息素。  
强烈的气息碰撞自两者之间升起，就像一个小型爆炸一般，气浪迸射，萧十一郎闷哼一声，忍不住吐出一口血，他的额上早已布满细密的汗，自己的胸口像是被石头压住一般，连城璧的气息太过强大，若是巅峰时刻的他还有一拼之力，而此刻重伤的他却无法匹敌，几乎都快透不过气来。  
“十一郎真的，还是那般倔强呢。”青年低低的言语响在耳侧，那只手依旧有条不紊的一一掠过那张完美的容颜，从斜飞入鬓的眉，到如悬胆的鼻，再回到那薄薄的，翘起的猫儿唇。  
连城璧忽然往后一缩，因为萧十一郎趁他不备的时候，差点咬上了那修长的手指，他淡然一笑，身为ALPHA的气息再一次节节攀升，几乎要将整个空间都填满。  
那是一种清竹的味道，谦谦君子如竹，但这味道却让萧十一郎忍不住想吐，就像坠入了一处繁盛的竹林，鼻中眼中都满满充斥着这样的味道，而自身松柏的气息却在清竹的逼迫下渐渐衰弱。  
萧十一郎微微喘息了声，身体疲惫无比，眼睛却是异常的发亮，那双美丽的桃花眼中，似乎要透出无数的刀光，他咬紧了牙，利齿森森，像极了一只落入陷阱的狼，一只困兽犹斗的狼。  
他已经决定，若是连城璧再敢靠近，他一定会连皮带肉的咬下，这是身为ALPHA的骄傲，也是他身为孤狼维护自尊的方式。  
然而连城璧却忽地一转，来到了他身后，那修长的手指轻轻一动，萧十一郎背上染血的布片已被剥离开来，伤口又一次迸裂，在蜜色的肌肤上开出了无数的花。  
突来的刺痛让萧十一郎忍不住挣扎起来，口中骂道：“连城璧，有种你就放开我，老子弄不死你……啊！”他忽然惨叫了一声，有手指重重的按进了深深的伤口里，将溃烂的创口变得更大，一个十分危险的声音传来：“你？要弄死我？”  
连城璧凑的那样近，在萧十一郎的耳边轻轻的耳语着，就像情人之间的絮语，可手下的动作却是如此的粗暴不堪，被撕扯开的伤口开始汩汩的流出血来。  
“连城璧！我操你大爷的！”萧十一郎禁不住破口大骂起来，他没有料到当年清秀单纯的少年会变成这般模样，这就好像一只兔子变成老虎一样不可思议，剧烈的疼痛让他的身躯都开始颤抖起来，似乎只有怒骂才能缓解身上的不适。  
连城璧不由一讪，当年的那个气质出众的少年让人多么难忘，如今居然变成了这幅粗鲁的模样，真是让人意外，但是这种样子的萧十一郎，却更像一匹野性难驯的狼，更让人心痒难耐。  
对于ALPHA而言，还有什么比征服同样强大的ALPHA更得意的事，无论是从身还是心，他都有把握征服萧十一郎，就像当年驯服那匹狼崽一样。  
连城璧的手有些涼，而萧十一郎的背却是火热，那肌肤细滑，骨肉均亭，微突的两侧肩胛骨，就像于飞欲坠的蝶，底下起伏又结实的肌肉，蓄积着无数的力量。  
这正是他所钦慕和渴望的人，就像荒原上自由来去的猛兽，强大又美丽，叫人忍不住想要捕捉，想要在四肢上系上银色的锁链，永远的占为己有。  
萧十一郎感受着背上的手指慢慢下滑，忽地捆缚的手臂被松了开来，甫得自由的他连忙向侧面一滚，一跃而起，十指如电，已向连城璧的脖颈袭去，身为一个强大的ALPHA，任何时候都不放过撂倒敌人的机会，他有把握挟持住连城璧并逃出去，毕竟在他的印象里，连城璧只是一个武艺平平的少年。  
萧十一郎的攻势不算快，也不算慢，瞬息之间已来到了连城璧面前，但他看见了那双眼，那双狭长却写满了笑意的眼，细密的睫毛微微耸动，他听见那人说道：“十一郎，你太慢了……”带着些微的遗憾和叹息，听起来危险至极。  
与言语几乎同时而来的是那双铁钳一样的手，萧十一郎惊愕的看着自己的手臂被对方牢牢抓住，丝毫动弹不得，随后一扭一动，那灵活的手肘已被拧脱了臼，软软的垂于两侧。  
突然的剧痛让萧十一郎的动作有些凝滞，但他后退了一步，又飞起了双腿，意图向连城璧的脖颈绞去，在平日里他的剪刀脚能够绞断一根碗口粗的树干，但此刻有伤在身，那动作却显得有些拖泥带水，虚浮无力。  
连城璧笑了一声，轻轻一晃，就已避过虚有其表的攻击，他信手一抄，又将那纤细的脚踝抄在手中，在对方瞬间睁大的双眼前又是一拧，萧十一郎禁不住发出一声闷哼，整个人重重的摔倒在地上，他想要站起来，四肢却根本使不上力，只能自喉咙里发出哀鸣，像极了落入陷阱里的兽。  
“连城璧，你这个王八蛋！有种就杀了我！”萧十一郎大声怒骂着，在地上挣扎着，直到连城璧走来，站在他的两腿之间，这样压迫着的姿势让属于ALPHA的信息素散溢的更多，似乎整个人都被对方所笼罩，所覆盖。  
萧十一郎浑身一颤，倔强的散发出松柏的信息素加以对抗，尽管处于下风，那双泠泠看着人的桃花眼里，却依旧是不屈和骄傲，连城璧好整以暇的看着萧十一郎，忽然俯下身去，撕开了那早已破烂不堪的裤子，露出了结实又修长的大腿。  
飕飕而来的凉意让萧十一郎忍不住想并拢双腿，然而使不上劲的他却只能看着连城璧一点点分开，微凉的手指在大腿上下滑动，异常的情色，使得肌肤都忍不住战栗起来，浓浓的羞耻感几乎要将他淹没，只能发出色厉内荏的拒绝：“连城璧，把手拿开！”  
萧十一郎的肌肤是蜜色的，就像丝绸一般细滑，但大腿根部却是白皙幼嫩，连城璧把手探入，一把抓住了萋萋芳草之中的软垂之物，那物硕大，他抓了满把，竟不轻不重的捏了一下，萧十一郎的身子立刻像出水的鱼一样弹了起来，但随即又被压回了地面。  
连城璧的动作让萧十一郎睁大了眼，他不敢相信发生了什么，但脆弱之处的疼痛清清楚楚的告诉他，他正躺在男人身下，被亵玩和戏弄着，这样屈辱的姿势让他的眼都冒出了火，骂声更为激烈：“连城璧，你大爷的，老子操死你！啊！”  
话音未落，连城璧皱了皱眉，并指如剑，已侵入了那处窄小的谷口，ALPHA的身体构造使得那处紧致非常，堪堪通过一个指节便难推入，连城璧看着疼的冷汗直冒的萧十一郎，忽而退了出来，从口袋里掏出了一只膏药，涂了满手。  
对于好不容易才找到的猎物，他一点也不想他受伤，一点也不想。萧十一郎的大腿已绷的笔直，随着异物的逐渐推进不停的颤抖着，他深深的吸气，不停的向后挪动，想要逃离这样的折磨，但无能为力的他还是只能咬紧了嘴唇，眼睁睁看着连城璧将他的腿抬的越高，分的越开。  
咬合紧紧的穴口在脂膏的润滑下逐渐松软，手指的侵入也变得越发密集，静谧的室内发出了一些让人面红耳赤的声音，萧十一郎还在谩骂不休，嘴里叨叨咕咕，只把连城璧的祖辈十八代都操了个遍，连城璧忽地抽出了手指，把手伸向了自己的皮带。  
对方的骤然抽离让萧十一郎松了一口气，但下一刻他却忍不住头皮发麻，大叫了起来：“连城璧，你要干什么！……”触目所及，是那青年解开了自己的裤子，露出了与纤细身形完全不匹配的巨物，狰狞又可怕，可想而知若是进来，自己的肠道肯定会被戳的稀烂。  
“……干你！”那个清秀的青年突然绽开一朵灿烂至极的微笑，回应了他的话语，“我要狠狠的操你，十一郎！”语气温柔依旧，内容却是如此的耸人听闻。  
“不！不！”萧十一郎从来没有像此刻那样恐惧，他已经调用了自己全部的力气，想要远离这个恶魔，然而力有不逮的他还是被死死的按住，看着那粗长的物件一寸一寸的进入，新鲜的血腥味弥漫开来，秘处不堪重负，已有些撕裂。  
呃啊，萧十一郎禁不住发出一声惨叫，身为ALPHA的他哪怕受再重的伤都不曾哼过一声，然而此刻最脆弱的部位被攻伐，被蹂躏，被像女人一样的侵犯，剧烈的疼痛和随之而来的羞耻感啃噬着他的内心，几乎快要喘不过气来。  
“连城璧，有种杀了老子……啊啊”那双倔强的桃花眼眼尾，因愤怒和羞辱而泛起了粉粉的红，雾眼蒙蒙，像是初开的芳荷当前，连城璧痴迷的看着眼前的萧十一郎，执着又缓慢的将自己完全深深埋入对方的体内，被紧紧包裹的感觉是那样美妙，他忍不住撞击了两下，满足的听见萧十一郎发出呻吟。  
这些呻吟仿佛是进攻的号角，他攫住了因紧张而战栗的腿，大开大合的进攻起来，残留的脂膏和渗出的鲜血恰似最好的润滑剂，将粗大的肉刃一次次的推向禁区深处。  
萧十一郎已说不出话来，他感觉自己像被巨大的木棍刺穿，ALPHA的气息已经结合处完全侵入了自己的体内，与自身的气息摩擦、碰撞，越发让人胸闷欲呕，他就像一只被擒住的兽，在猎人的手中无助的挣扎，却不得自由。  
连城璧肆意冲撞着，一次次的恶意的碾磨过那早已萎缩的生殖腔，想要撬开那扇紧闭的门，而身为ALPHA的萧十一郎根本无法享受到快乐，他额上的汗珠已凝结成河，滚滚而下，嘴唇也被咬的血肉模糊，但他依旧没有求饶，这是身为ALPHA最后的尊严。  
待得片刻，连城璧忽然将萧十一郎抱起，托起两瓣臀肉，那巨根已突入身体的最深处，萧十一郎大叫一声，向后仰去，细长的脖子却正好被连城璧咬在口中，锋利的牙突然伸出，咬上了那早已萎缩的腺体，他想要标记他，这是强者征服他人的宣告，也是胜利的证明。  
ALPHA的气息越发的浓重，浓的像是化不开的雾霾，疼痛使得萧十一郎整个人已昏昏沉沉，直到脖子上一阵刺痛，有艳红的血流下来，才有些清醒，被注入的信息素像是几把小剑在身体里面横冲直闯，让心绪大动的他越发胸闷难当。  
噗嗤一声，萧十一郎又吐出了一大口血，感觉浑身无处不痛，但身体却似随波逐流的小船，随着连城璧的动作上下起伏，那粗长肉棒将湿滑花径填充的满满，整个人都像要被撑爆一样，而对方抽离时似有若无的水声让他白着脸，只能嗫嚅着破碎的喘息：“连城璧，杀了我……啊”  
他忽地闭上眼，眼角缓缓溢出了几滴泪，那个铭刻于心的影子，那个曾经反复拿出来回忆的影子，终于在这场惨烈的情事中被破坏的彻底，就像镜花水月一般，再无踪迹。  
连城璧紧紧拥住了萧十一郎，就像拥住了他此生的瑰宝，他的动作凶猛有力，他落在背上的吻是那样细密又轻柔，此时此刻，他已经捉住了他的兽，那只强大又美丽的兽，终于又回到他的身边。

End


End file.
